The Love of Family
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Ron and Hermione met when they were eleven, and then developed a friendship, then a relationship and eventually a family. This is a 100 one shot collection of all family moments between Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo. Some may relate to Cursed Child canon, others will continue with my own head canon. Appropriate warnings will be issued for any spoilers.
1. Not So Weasley

_**This whole collection is written for the 100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge (36. Firstborn)**_

 _ **This chapter was also written for the Greek Mythology Competition (Chiron - write about a character who is typically not something)**_

 **Summary:** Ron makes a promise to Rose, but he then remembers he made another promise to Hugo on the exact same day

* * *

 **Not So Weasley**

"Dad?" Rose came flying down the stairs of her Huddersfield home, two thin strips in her hand. "Dad, I was wondering if you could take me to the Quidditch on Sunday? Cannons versus Puddlemere?"

Surprised, Ron set down his quill and looked at his daughter with wide eyes. "That's not like you to ask, Rosie," he said, his voice filled with pride.

Rose flushed. "Well, it's interesting, in a way." Rose shrugged. "Will you take me?"

Beaming, Ron nodded. "Of course, Rosie!" He accepted the tickets from her. "Seven o'clock game. Alright, we'll make sure we leave at six."

Rose threw her arms around her father's neck. "Thanks, Dad!" She disappeared up the stairs as quick as she'd come.

Still smiling, Ron turned to where he thought his son had been just a moment ago. "Hugo, where'd you go?"

Hermione, who'd been sitting in an armchair to his left, ruffled her own work papers. "He went upstairs," she said bluntly.

"Never mind, I'll see if he wants to come with us tomorrow. I'm sure we could get an extra ticket, though with the Cannons doing so well for once, they're selling ou – what?" He'd finally noticed Hermione's expression.

"Sunday, Ron," she said, as if that was supposed to mean something.

Ron frowned.

"You promised Hugo a whole day of just the two of you… with no Rose?"

Ron's face dropped. "I completely forgot."

Setting her own quill aside, Hermione looked at him with concern. "Ron, for the twelve years of Hugo's life, I've given you the benefit of the doubt. In those times I've found him in tears over the fact that he thinks you love Rose more than him, I've defended you, because I know you love him. But, when you make that promise to him and then as soon as Rose comes to you, you agree to her, how am I supposed to defend that?"

"I do love him!" Ron snapped.

"I know you do, Ron. He's your son, and I was there when you saw him for the first time. I saw the look in your eyes when you held him. But –"

"But what?" Ron asked irritably.

Hermione sighed, keeping herself calm. "Rose is our firstborn, and she's special to you, I get that. But she's one of _two_ children you have, and sometimes I do think you forget that. Sometimes I do find myself wondering –" Hermione looked away from him at this moment, "if some subconscious part of you really does love Rose a little bit more."

Rather than snapping at her again, Ron's expression changed to anguish. He shook his head. "It's not true. It's definitely not true. It's just… I feel like I relate to Rose more, you know? She reminds me more of me."

"She is so like you, Ron! Her temper and all."

"Whereas Hugo… I don't get Hugo. He's quiet, he's shy, and he hides his feelings well. You know I'm not good at reading hidden emotions. I spent most of my school life thinking you didn't like me, after all. Besides Quidditch, we don't really have much in common. Rosie and I, we have a lot, and I guess I just feel more comfortable with her. Hugo's a mystery."

Hermione contemplated him, their work forgotten. "Well, isn't that more of a reason to get to know him better? He tries, Ron. He tries so hard for you to notice him, and it seems he's constantly let down. I see it on his face, like just then. I know how much you love him, but you need to tell him that, not me."

Ron nodded, getting to his feet. "I know. But what do I tell Rose?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't think her sudden interest in Quidditch has anything to do with you, but of a certain boy's whose father is part owner of Puddlemere. No doubt it was Scorpius who gave her the tickets. I'm sure she'll be perfectly happy if I, or even Harry or a complete stranger took her."

Ron nodded. "What do I say to Hugo?"

Hermione shook her head. "That I can't tell you, because I don't know what's in your heart. Only you can know that."

"I love him more than anything in this world."

"Then maybe that's where you should begin."

…

Hugo was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, a small remote-controlled car racing around him. It had been a gift from Hermione's parents last Christmas. Hugo had always been fascinated by Muggle toys.

Upon seeing Ron enter, a flash of anger across his face was the only acknowledgement he gave his father.

"Hey, mate," Ron said, plonking himself on the side of his son's bed.

Hugo said nothing.

"I see you still like that car." Ron scratched the back of his neck. "You know, I've never really paid much attention to how it works. Your mother knows more about that than I do."

"It's easy," Hugo said bluntly.

"I bet." Ron watched for a moment, searching for the right words. They weren't coming easily. He knew the right buttons to push with Rose, but Hugo was different. Rose was a Weasley through and through, and he supposed Hugo was not. Perhaps he had more Granger in him. "Listen, mate – Hugo – I'm going to lay it down right now. I'm not going to get any father of the year awards any time soon. Sometimes I get it wrong – most of the time, probably – but I do try."

When Hugo didn't say anything, continuing to zoom his car around the room, Ron ploughed on.

"Hu, I'm sorry I let you down today, and all those other times I've done it. I have no excuse, I'm just sorry."

"So, you're still taking Rose to the Quidditch. She only wants to go because Scorpius is going. She doesn't actually care about going with you."

"Rose'll have to find someone else to go with," Ron said. "I made a promise to you first, and I'm going to keep it. It's just a Quidditch match."

This made Hugo stop. He swung around to face his father, eyes wide. "You love Quidditch, though!"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, but I love you more."

This affected Hugo more than Ron imagined. Tears threatened to fall.

"Yeah, I don't say it enough, and I'm sorry, mate. I don't love Rose more than you, I love you both the same, but I'm sorry that I've made you feel like you're second best. I know what it's like to feel like that with older siblings. It's the last thing I wanted for any of my children."

Hugo set the controller on the floor, moving to sit on the bed with Ron. He was growing taller, Ron observed. He at least shared a physical appearance with Hugo.

"I'm sorry I'm a disappointment," Hugo said.

"A disappointment?" Ron cried. "Why'd you ever think that?"

"Well, I'm useless at magic, I'm rubbish at Quidditch, and no matter how hard I try, there's always someone who's better than me at something – mainly Rose."

Ron laughed, drawing his son closer to him. "Welcome to my world, only I didn't have a big sister to compete with, but five older brothers. Even Fred and George were better than I was and they spent half their time joking around. Most of their time, actually."

Hugo's eyes widened. "You were bad at magic too?"

"Rubbish. Only managed to pass first year because your mother did most of my homework for me."

"But you're good now!"

Ron shrugged. "Matter of opinion, really. But the point is, don't compare yourself, Hu. You're you for a reason, and you know what? If you weren't you, you wouldn't be the son that I love."

Despite himself, a smile escaped from Hugo's mouth. Ron returned it.

"And for the record, Dad, you're a pretty good dad."

"I could be better, though, eh?"

Hugo grinned.

"Now, tell me how this bloody thing works." Ron picked up the controller from the floor. He pressed one of the buttons, causing the car to backflip. "Merlin's pants!"

Hugo laughed, snatching the controller off him. "You just need to use these," he said, pointing to the two sticks. He moved them effortlessly, causing the car to zoom around the room again.

"Maybe you can show me more of that on Sunday," Ron said. He took the controller back. "So, I just, move this?" He moved the left stick forward, and the car hit the far wall.

Hugo laughed. "It just takes practice," he said.

 _Just like being a father,_ Ron thought. He stood up. "You wanna come back down?"

Hugo shook his head. "I'm fine up here."

Ron nodded. "Well, you know where we are if you need us."

Hugo nodded. "You going to break the news to Rose?"

Ron shook his head. "As you said, it's not me she's going for. I'll just tell her your mother's taking her."

Hugo grinned. "But Mum knows less about Quidditch than Rose!"

Ron smiled back. "Yeah, kind of wish we were there to watch, huh?" He closed the door as he left, letting out a sigh.

Hugo was a good kid. He was just different. He knew the Weasley personality like the back of his own hand, but maybe it was time he started to learn the Granger just as well.

Ron shook his head.

"No," he said, descending the stairs, "I need to get to know _Hugo_."

* * *

 _ **My claim for the 100 prompts challenge was Ron/Hermione/Rose/Hugo. So that is 100 chapters of Romione family fluff. It is basically like my collection 'Coming Into Winter' just with new stories.  
**_

 _ **Also, I've read the Cursed Child Script, and some chapters may be based off that canon, and some may not. I will make sure I put appropriate spoiler warnings on the chapters that relate to Cursed Child (for those of you who have seen it/read it, please expect a chapter very soon of Hermione confronting Ron about the 'I want another baby' comment.)**_


	2. A Kiss Gone Wrong

_**I used the prompt 5. Ask**_

 _ **Contains spoilers from Cursed Child**_

 _ **Summary:** Hermione has something really important to discuss with Ron  
_

* * *

 **A Kiss Gone Wrong**

Hermione had put the niggling topic aside for the past few days. With everything that had gone on with Albus and Scorpius, she thought their own lives of little importance. But now that the Time Turner had been destroyed once and for all, and the boys were safely back at Hogwarts in the right time and reality, she needed to confront him about it.

Ron was at the kitchen bench, clearly embracing his day off work, for he was not yet dressed. The morning's issue of the _Daily Prophet_ was lying to his right, while he was eating from a bowl at the same time.

Seeing Hermione enter, he smiled. "Hey," he said.

Hermione smiled at him.

"Seems that Ginny's power at the _Prophet_ has more influence than the sports section, after all." Ron indicated the paper. "The front page is all about the potion explosion in Diagon Alley yesterday."

"The Ministry may have had something to do with that to," Hermione said lightly, coming to sit on the stool beside him. She'd not yet put her formal robe over top, making it a lot easier to do so.

"Money?" Ron asked, taking another bite of his cereal.

Hermione shook her head. "A threat that anyone who even thought about putting it in would be out of a job the next day."

Ron grinned. "You know, sometimes I _do_ like you as Minister for Magic."

Hermione shrugged. "There's no point in putting them through any more than what they've been through. Besides, imagine seeing one of our children plastered on the front page for an error."

"A big error," Ron reminded her. "One that almost had us hating each other, me married to Padma Patil, and our wonderful children non-existent. What a world, huh?"

This seemed the perfect time to bring up the topic. "Ron," she said slowly, "there's something I need to ask you. About that visit you paid me at work the other day."

"The one about marrying you again?" Ron asked. "Yeah, I don't mean any time soon. I'd like the kids to finish school so they can be there. And both of us have work commitments and all."

Hermione shook her head, unable to hide a smile. "No, that topic is up for discussion some more," she said. "Definitely wait for the kids, though."

Ron beamed.

"No, this is about that _other_ discussion we had. Well, it wasn't really a discussion, because you just told me, you know?"

When Ron didn't seem to understand, Hermione sighed. "Listen, Ron, I know this is a delicate topic, and I'm sorry if I upset you in anything I have to say, but… I think having another baby is out of the question."

Ron choked on his spoonful of cereal. "Hermione, what the –"

Hermione held up a hand. "Let me finish first. If you'd come to me five years ago, then it might have been an option, but we're in our forties now, and I know we technically live longer than Muggles, but it's still pretty old to be having more children. I mean, Rose and Hugo are teenagers now. Do you think they want a little brother or sister running around and annoying them?"

Ron's breakfast sat forgotten on the bench in front of him. "You have Wrackspurts in your head, Hermione."

"Ron, I just don't think it's possible," Hermione continued. "You obviously feel strongly about this, but… my job is very demanding, and having to care for a newborn as well as the whole wizarding population in Britain… I'm not _that_ organised. But, I'm willing to take you up on that offer of a holiday."

"A holiday?" Ron said, frowning. "You never want to take holidays."

"Yes, but if it's the consolation for not wanting another baby, then I'm sure I can squeeze a week in somewhere."

Ron nodded, and then shook his head. "Wait. Okay, so let's set this straight first, before I agree to anything. You think that we should go on a holiday, because you feel bad for me, because apparently I want another baby?"

Hermione nodded.

Ron frowned, thinking. "Is this some delayed reaction to the baby we lost after Hugo?"

"What? No. Of course that is something I still think about, but I've made peace with that. This is about you coming to me the other day and telling me you'd really like another baby… or a holiday."

Ron's eyes widened. "I said that?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to be confused. "Yes. You stopped me out the front of my office. You were quite adamant about it, too, actually. And I felt awful afterwards, because I kind of brushed you off. You said you wanted another baby or a holiday."

A moment of silence fell over the couple, and then suddenly, Ron burst out laughing. "I think it must have been a dream, Hermione! Listen, our kids are great. Two of the best ones out there and I love them. But another baby?" He laughed again.

Hermione frowned. "So… you don't want one?"

"Ha, no! We're too old for that. Even I'll admit it."

"Then what was all of that stuff you were telling me the other day? When you cornered me near my office?"

"I didn't do that, Hermione. That definitely wasn't me. Either you've been dreaming, or you've got me confused with another bloke."

Hermione frowned again, her confusion apparent. She was watching the floor when she said, "But I remember. I'd just finished a conversation with Harry, and then I'd turned and you were – oh."

"Oh what?"

Hermione looked up at him, her face suddenly pale. "I think we need to have a chat to Albus and Scorpius again."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! One minute you're talking about babies, and the next you're talking about kids who aren't even yours. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

But Hermione was no longer listening to him. She was on her feet, her robes in hand. "Ron, get dressed. We need to pay a visit to Hogwarts!"

"Again! Hermione, I thought we were shot of that place!"

"Just get ready, Ron! We need to talk to our nephew!"

…

A cry of surprise escaped Minerva McGonagall as two people fell into her office from the fireplace. She clutched her chest, looking at the intruders.

"Hermione? Ron?" She looked between the couple. Hermione had that look of determination about her that told Minerva she had come here for a purpose. From the look Ron was wearing, his wife had not explained anything to him.

"We need to speak to Albus," Hermione demanded.

"Albus? Is everything okay? I considered the matter of… the Time Turner resolved?"

Hermione shook her head. "This is a more personal matter." She looked down at her wrist watch. "I must be at work in thirty minutes, so I'd like to deal with the matter quickly."

Stepping forward, Ron nodded. "Don't worry, Professor," he said, "I'm just as confused as you. I have to live with this."

Hermione shot her husband a warning look, but Ron only grinned.

"Please get him," Hermione said.

Sensing the urgency, Minerva nodded. "Very well. Though, I doubt it will do good for his self-esteem being called away again."

Hermione heeded the headmistress little attention, instead moving to an armchair by Minerva's desk. "Harry and Ginny will be arriving soon, too."

Looking questioningly at Ron – whose only response was to shrug – Minerva left the pair in her office. When she returned with the Potter boy, Harry and Ginny were also in there.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, looking between Minerva, Albus and Hermione.

Hermione got to her feet, staring at her nephew.

"Albus," she said, and the boy's eyes widened. "That day you and Scorpius took the Time Turner –"

"Is this necessary, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione ignored her. "This is important, Albus. I need to know, did you disguise yourself as your father, or Ron?"

A silence fell over the room. Albus had briefly mentioned taking Polyjuice Potion, though it'd been something he'd avoided going in to detail about.

"I, er –" His cheeks were a bright pink as he attempted to avoid his aunt's eye. "I was Uncle Ron." His shoulders sunk.

"Hermione, what does this have to do with anything?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned to the other four in the room, folding her arms across the chest. "I believe," she began slowly, "that your son," she looked at Harry and Ginny, "took Polyjuice Potion to transform himself into Ron. Just after I finished a conversation with you, Harry, who I thought was Ron cornered me by my office." Now it was her turn to look embarrassed, but Albus' whole face was the colour of sunburn now. "He was… rather affectionate with me. I didn't realise until Ron appeared to have no idea what I was talking about when I asked him about the conversation we supposedly had."

"You mean all that gibberish you were rattling on about this morning was actually Albus?" Ron said, turning to his nephew. Albus appeared thoroughly defeated.

"Albus?" Harry asked.

"Did you kiss your aunt?" Ron said.

When the boy said nothing, the reactions in the room were completely different.

Minerva was standing with her arms folded, a look of slight amusement on her face. Harry and Ginny both had their mouths slightly open, looking between a red-faced Hermione and an even redder Albus. A laugh erupted around the room as Ron doubled over.

Hermione frowned at him. "Well, that settles it," she said. "At least I now know that Ron isn't planning to have another baby. It really worried me, you know!"

"Another baby?" Ginny said. "You told Hermione you wanted another baby?" She was staring at her son, who nodded.

Ron roared with laughter.

"Well," Minerva interrupted. "I think that settles the matter then. Albus, I suggest you return to your breakfast before class starts. As for the rest of you… you have jobs to go to, don't you?"

Albus couldn't leave the office quick enough. He said nothing to his four family members standing in the room, but hurried through the door, most likely to tell Scorpius what had happened.

Still chuckling, Ron was the first to move to the fireplace. "But the holiday is still on offer, right?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at him, confused. "I… sure," she said.

Ron grinned.

"Certainly not what I expected to hear this morning," Ginny mumbled, standing behind her brother. "Honestly, that boy…."

"Clearly desperate," Ron said. "I mean in finding that Time Turner!" he added hurriedly after everyone else gave him a look.

"I suggest you _leave_ ," Minerva said.

They entered the fireplace one-by-one, Harry and Ginny returning home, and Ron and Hermione returning to their own place.

When he stepped out of the fireplace, Ron turned to his wife. "You know," he said, "I may not want any more kids, but it doesn't mean I'm against the process of making them."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm late for work," she said, kissing him. "I'll see you tonight." She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder as she stepped in again.

"Well, there's always tonight!" Ron called as green flame spread about his living room.

"Keep dreaming," came the reply.

Ron smiled briefly, before returning to the kitchen and to his breakfast. He shook his head. "Another baby," he said. "What on earth was Albus thinking?"

* * *

 _ **I just really felt like this scene needed to be written. I mean, Hermione could not have let something like that go undiscussed. It was one of my favourite scenes in Cursed Child - which, yes, I did like!  
**_


	3. Kindergarten Wizard

_**I used the prompt 72. Ideal**_

 _ **Summary:** Hermione enrols Rose in a Muggle preschool, but things don't go as smoothly as she would have liked._

* * *

 **Kindergarten Wizard**

"Ron, I have to go into work early tomorrow, meaning I can't drop Rose off at her school."

"So, she's not going then?" Ron asked, a tone of triumph.

"I'd still like her to go," Hermione answered. "I just need you to take her."

"Me? But, Hermione, you know I'm no good at that Muggle stuff. What if they ask me a question and I look like a right tool when I can't answer it? Like something about a _fellytone_ number, or whatever."

Hermione smiled, handing him a rectangular, metal object. "I'm ahead of you. I went and bought this just yesterday. It's called a mobile phone. Here's the number attached to it." She passed him a slip of paper. "I've already given it to them when I enrolled Rosie. They may just need you to confirm."

Ron looked at the weird, Muggle contraption in his hand, turning it around.

"Press this button to answer," Hermione said, pointing to a green button. "And this one to hang up." She pointed to a red button. "And, you speak into this part."

"I'm not that incompetent!" Ron snapped, stuffing the phone into his pocket. "So, you still think sending her to a Muggle school is a good idea?"

Hermione nodded. "She needs to learn to socialise," she said. "And," she added hastily, "her cousins don't count."

"Socialise," Ron scoffed. "And what do you expect me to tell her teachers when they come and tell me that somehow – and they aren't really sure – our daughter landed herself in a tree which is almost impossible to climb, and way too high for her to get down herself?"

"I'll talk to her about using magic," Hermione said. "We'll both talk to her about it. That she can't tell anyone about it."

"So, you expect our three year old to lie about who she is?"

"Oh, Ron. She'll be okay," Hermione said. "Trust me."

Ron shook his head. "I still don't like it, Hermione. You know I don't. If she wasn't so bloody clever, then it mightn't be a problem, but she's already showing signs of accidental magic, and I don't know if I'll be any good at talking myself out of why one of the other kids suddenly broke out in boils."

"Ron, if you weren't good at explaining away magic, you wouldn't be a Auror. Now, at least be excited for her. She can't wait to go tomorrow."

Ron sighed, looking to where Rose was crawling around the floor, her one year old brother chasing after her. "Alright, but if she shows even the slightest bit of magic, she's out of there."

Hermione shook her head. "Just give her a chance. She'll have a great time."

…

"School, school, school, school!" Rose ran into the kitchen, her school bag on her back and still in her pyjamas. "School today, Mummy!" She climbed into a chair where Hermione had just placed a bowl of cereal in front of her.

Ron snorted. "Not in what you're wearing," he said.

Rose's eyes narrowed at him as she took a bite of her breakfast. "Don't be silly, Daddy!"

Laughing, Hermione looked inside the backpack Rose had brought down. "Let me pack this for you, sweetheart." She removed the straps off her daughter's shoulder and placed a lunchbox and a jacket inside. She then retrieved a water bottle to place on the side.

"So, you're looking forward to it then, Rosie?" Ron asked, trying to force a spoonful of breakfast into Hugo's mouth, which he was blatantly refusing. "If he dies of starvation, tell them we tried."

"I get to play lots!" Rose said excitedly. "There's a big playground there and swings and a slide and lots of friends to play with!"

Hermione gave Ron a look, asking _can you argue with that?_

Ron ignored her, setting Hugo's food aside, finally giving up. "And you know you can't talk about magic there, don't you? That it's not like playing with Albus or James? These children are like Gran and Grandpa Granger. They can't use magic."

"Ron," Hermione warned.

Rose looked to her mother, and then back at her father. "I know," she said.

Hermione smiled. "You'll have a great time, won't you, sweetheart?"

Rose nodded, grinning with a mouthful of food.

"Now, I must go to work. You three all have a great day!" Hermione kissed the top of Rose's head and then a squirming Hugo in his highchair. She then kissed Ron. "You'll be fine," she assured him, answering his unspoken concern. "You know enough about Muggles for a quick conversation. Besides, most of their questions will be about Rose."

Ron nodded, his face rather pale. "Right. A television is one of those moving photograph things with sound, and a _fellytone_ is something you can talk to someone far away on. Got it."

Hermione smiled, kissing him again. "Have a good day." A moment later the _whoosh_ of the fireplace signalled her departure.

Ron turned back to his children, lifting Hugo from his highchair and sitting him on his lap. "Well," he said, "I think it's about time I got you two ready. Hurry up and finish your breakfast, Rosie. Otherwise we'll be late for school."

…

"By Merlin, buddy, you're being a pain this morning." Ron put the socks on Hugo's feet for the sixth time, only for his son to rip them off again. Tossing them aside, he set the one year old on the ground, where he crawled to some toys. "Get cold feet. See if I care." He turned to Rose. "You ready?"

Rose nodded, appearing from inside her wardrobe, where she'd found the shoes she wanted to wear.

Ron laughed. "Come here, silly," he said, and he lifted her on to her bed. "You look the sight this morning. If your mother asks, you dressed yourself."

Rose giggled.

"Shoes on the wrong feet, dress on back-to-front… you'll make an impression at your school, alright."

"You're funny, Daddy!" Rose laughed, lying back on her bed as Ron took her shoes and jacket off to fix her dress. Once he had it all sorted, he sat her up to look at her.

"Beautiful as ever," he said, and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Rose hopped off her bed and brought over her hairbrush. Ron groaned. Hair was not his forte.

"How do you want it today, Rosie?"

Rose thought for a while, and then beamed. "Ponytail."

Ron breathed a silent breath of relief. "Now that I can do!"

Once they were both satisfied at how she looked, Rose picked up her schoolbag while Ron picked up Hugo. He fought being carried, but after a screaming fit into his stroller and then some more as they left the house, Rose giving him a toy calmed him eventually.

"Monster today, Hugo," Ron muttered. "I should send _you_ to school."

They walked down the street for a few minutes, rounding a corner where a park was. "There it is!" Rose called, jumping up and down in excitement. Over the other side of the park was the school Hermione had enrolled her in. At least she had the common sense to choose somewhere local. They might have had a few questions if their address read Huddersfield, but she was going to school in London.

"Calm down, Rosie," Ron laughed. "And come back here!" He waited until Rose was walking beside him again before he continued on. As they drew nearer, concerns about this day began creeping up in Ron again.

He hadn't liked the idea to begin with. He knew Hermione was trying to introduce their children into both worlds – which he didn't have a problem with – but he doubted Muggle school was the answer.

Students were only accepted into Hogwarts at eleven because before that age their magic was viewed as sporadic and uncontrollable. Rose, particularly, had been showing many spurts of accidental magic in the past few months with unexplainable results.

And then came the other part where Hermione believed that Rose would be able to lie about magic to the others. She may have been clever, but even Ron knew that was a bit too much to ask of her. Nor did he feel asking her to pretend like that, the answer.

"Daddy, I'm so excited!" Rose was near squealing as he opened the gate, pushing Hugo's stroller through.

"No kidding." There was a mother just leaving, who smiled as they passed. Ron opened the door which read _entrance_ , having to drag Rose back by her bag so as not to let her run off. He found her eyeing a shelf filled with books. "Wait first," he instructed.

"Hello. You must be Rose." A tall, smiling lady came over to them, crouching so she was level with Rose.

Rose grinned at her.

"I believe you had an introduction with Melinda the other day. I'm Eleanor, the other teacher, and you'll be with me, Rose."

Rose's smile widened as Eleanor stood up to look at Ron.

"Er, Ron," he said, looking around the room. It wasn't large, and only had five or six children at the moment. Two were playing dress-ups, while the rest were engrossed in drawing.

"Nice to meet you, Ron. I'll show you where you can put your bag, Rose, and lunches go on this tray here." She indicated a large, black trolley.

Eleanor took them to a small room where the other students had already hung their bags. "We've even got a name tag ready for you."

"Here!" Rose said, hanging her bag on the hook under her name without any further instruction. "My name is right here."

"Ha!" Ron looked at Eleanor. "Did my wife mention she was bossy?"

Eleanor smiled. "Why don't you find an activity to do, Rose, and I'll just sort some things out with your dad and brother."

"Hugo," Rose said. "His name is Hugo." She then ran over to the book corner, where she grabbed the first book she saw and sat down to read it.

"I'm fairly sure Melinda went through most of the details when Rose and your wife came to visit the other week, but I'll go through them with you anyway. Pick up time is three o'clock. We have indoor and outdoor activities. The children are encouraged to choose what they like to play with. We also have a set group time in the morning where we complete an activity."

Ron looked over to where the teaching assistant had joined Rose on the floor. "Better encourage her to do things other than books, though," he said. "Otherwise she'll never leave."

Eleanor smiled. "She likes books? What else does she like to do?"

"She's more of a solo player. She has many cousins, but will only play with them if she's in control, so we thought this might help her to learn otherwise. She likes all things orange at the moment, but her favourite colour changes quickly. It could be blue tomorrow. She also quite likes role play games, but again, only if she's in charge. She likes playing outside."

Eleanor nodded. "Well, she seems to be settling in nicely already."

Ron nodded, watching as Rose frowned at another girl who'd come over to listen to the story. She said something, which he had no doubt was asking her to leave.

Eleanor spotted it too.

"She… doesn't make friends easy," he confessed. "It may take her some time to start to play with the others."

Eleanor smiled at him. "We'll play plenty of games to make her feel comfortable. We have a lovely group of students here. They'll be glad for a new friend."

 _Yes, but Rose probably won't._ He kept his thoughts to himself.

"Can you just confirm her date of birth and details, and sign here?" Eleanor passed him a pen and piece of paper containing Rose's birthday, full name, his and Hermione's names, their address, and – Ron flushed. A phone number.

Not wanting to appear incompetent, Ron signed it to acknowledge it was correct – hoping Hermione had put down the right one – and passed it back to her.

"Thank you," Eleanor said.

Ron went over to where Rose was still sitting with the teaching assistant and the book. "Bye, Rosie."

Rose got to her feet, throwing her arms around his waist. "Bye, Daddy," she said, burying herself into him.

Ron got down to her level, smiling. As he hugged her, he whispered, "Remember what we talked about." When Rose's face said she didn't remember, Ron faced her away from the others and said, "no talking about magic, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Ron smiled, kissing her nose. "I love you too, Rosie."

She giggled.

"Have a fun day." He kissed her goodbye again, and then she was back on the floor with a book in her lap.

"Well, Hugo," Ron said as he left the nursery, "it looks like it's just you and me today. What do you want to do?"

Hugo threw his shoe onto the pavement, and Ron sighed. "You're going to be fun today."

…

In the first hour at her new school, Rose had read four books, shown everybody how she could write her own name, drawn a picture of a dragon, and rode a bike outside. When her teachers had tried to introduce her to the other children, she had shown little interest, more content to play alone.

It wasn't until she was in the mood for social play did she notice the other children.

"You can play Muggles and Witches wiv me, Jacob," she said to a boy in the sandpit. "I'll be the Muggle and you can be the wizard." She tugged on his arm, which he didn't take too kindly to, throwing sand at her.

Wiping the sand from her eyes, Rose swung her leg back and aimed at Jacob square in the head, causing him to scream in pain.

Eleanor hurried over. "Rose," she said, her voice firm, but soft. "Kicking somebody is not okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

"He frew sand at me!" Rose jabbed a finger at the crying boy. "He didn't play wiv me."

"That's okay, Rose," Eleanor said softly. "Jacob doesn't have to play with you."

"But I want to play Muggles and Witches," Rose said simply.

"Maybe you can find somebody else to play with?" Eleanor suggested.

Rose looked around the playground, taking in all of the children. "Okay," and she ran off.

After two more rejections from others, Rose's face turned a bright red. Her fists clenched, she stormed over to the swing set where the teacher's assistant was pushing a little girl called Bethany on the swing. Walking right up to her, Rose stuck out her hands and pushed her off, the girl landing on the ground with a _thud_.

Before anybody could react, she ran into the classroom and hid under the table, bursting into tears.

Eleanor found her a moment later. Kneeling to peer under the table, she said, "why don't you come out and we'll have a chat?"

"No," Rose said, drawing her knees to her chest. "I want Daddy."

"Do you miss Daddy?" Eleanor asked.

Rose nodded.

"Ellie, can you –"

"I'm just talking to Rose right now, Elizabeth. Maybe find Michelle to help you."

"Come out, Rose, and we can have a chat."

Rose shook her head.

"Do you want me to call Daddy?" Eleanor asked. "Ask him to come and pick you up?"

"No fireplace," Rose said tearfully.

"I have his number," Eleanor assured her. "Maybe we can talk to him together?"

Contemplating the offer for a moment, Rose shook her head. "Daddy said I can't tell you about our magic family."

Eleanor feigned interest. "A magic family?" she asked. "Why don't you come out here and tell me all about this magic family of yours?"

Rose was torn. She looked from Eleanor to her knees and then back again. Eventually, she crawled out from under the table and smiled. "My Daddy is a Auror. He catches bad guys! Bad wizard guys!"

"Oh, really?" Eleanor said, sitting on the floor as Rose climbed into her lap. "And what about Mummy?"

"Mummy is somebody who puts bad people in jail. And when I turn eweven, I get to go to a magic school called Hogwarts. I learn lots of spells and fly on a broom. Hugo gets to go too when he turns eweven."

"That sounds like an exciting school," Eleanor said.

"And Uncle Harry is a wizard and my Aunty Ginny. And all my family have magic too." Rose frowned. "But not Gran and Grandpa Granger. They are Muggles."

"What are Muggles?" Eleanor asked.

"People wiv no magic. I get to watch TV at Grandpa's place."

Smiling, Eleanor stood up. "You know what, Rose?" she said. "I have never met someone with an imagination like yours. I'd like to hear more about this Hogwarts tomorrow."

Rose frowned, confused. "It's real!" she said.

Eleanor smiled. "But we must discuss what happened. Is it okay to push somebody off the swing?"

Rose shook her head.

"Do you know why?"

"Hurt. She can be hurt."

Eleanor nodded. "Yes. And here we don't hurt our friends."

Rose looked genuinely apologetic.

"I'll have to tell your dad about what happened."

Tears threatened to fall and Rose shook her head. "No!" she said. "Daddy will be sad."

"I'm sorry Rose, but hurting others is not okay."

Now red-faced, Rose kicked out at Eleanor before running off again.

After she'd been found hiding behind a shed, Rose was kept to indoor activities only.

…

"Daddy!" Rose threw herself around Ron's legs, grinning up at him.

"Hey, Rosie," Ron said, lifting her up. "How was it today?" He looked at her messed-up hair, her red face, and her filthy close. "Looks like you had fun."

"I did," Rose said. She then frowned. "But Ellie not let me play outside."

"Why not, Rosie?" Ron asked.

Rose's frown darkened briefly, before guilt won out. "I hurt a girl."

"You hurt somebody?" Ron asked, surprised. Although prone to bursts of frustration, Rose was not a violent kid. He'd only seen her yell before.

Rose nodded, sheepish. "Pushed off swing."

"Well that's not good, is it?"

Rose shook her head as Eleanor came over to Ron. She buried herself in her father's shoulder.

"We had a few issues today," she said, confirming Rose's story. "She struggled to settle in."

Ron nodded. "I'll talk to her." He looked at Rose on his shoulder. "I don't think Mummy will be happy when she learns you've hurt someone." Rose pretended not to hear him.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be better," Eleanor said.

"How did she go apart from… that?" _Anything else to take back to Hermione?_ _Maybe this will convince her a Muggle school isn't right for our witch daughter._

Eleanor shook her head. "She has such an imagination on her," she said brightly. "I loved her many stories of this magical school of Hogwarts, and how you are an…aurora… no an –"

"Auror," Ron mumbled, feeling Rose bury herself into him. "We, er, play that game a lot at home," he added hurriedly.

Eleanor nodded. "I loved hearing about it!"

Attempting a laugh, Ron grabbed Rose's bag and set her on the ground. Saying a polite goodbye, he left the nursery and took the short walk back to their house. Rose said nothing, but walked beside him and Hugo, dragging her feet.

By the time he'd returned home, Hermione was there, waiting. Rose ran into her arms, her smile returning.

"How was your day?" she asked all of them.

"So good, Mummy!" Rose exclaimed.

Hermione kissed the top of her head. "Good to hear. What about Daddy and Hugo? Do you think they had fun without us?"

Looking back at where Ron was taking Hugo out of his stroller, Rose shook her head. "They missed us," she said confidently.

Hermione smiled. "I bet they did."

"Nonsense," Ron said, coming over to kiss Hermione. "Had the best time."

Hugo reached out for Hermione, who took him.

"We played in the yard, we went to the park, we –" Ron paused, noticing Hermione's expression. "Well, we had fun here, at least!"

Holding Hugo close to her, Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm glad you all had fun. Rosie, you can tell me all about your first day right now. Come on, let's go and get you two in a bath."

Rose climbed the stairs, jabbering on about everything she did today. Once he could hear them in the bathroom, Rose going into a long-winded story about how she made 'lots of friends', Ron started on dinner.

He set the knives to chop the vegetables, and then put meat on to cook. Once he was satisfied with everything, he returned to the living room.

Hermione brought down Rose and Hugo half an hour later, each dressed in pyjamas and ready for bed after dinner. She set Hugo down by the toys, and Rose joined him. Hermione sat beside Ron on the couch, kissing his cheek.

"Sounds like Rosie went well today. And you got her there alright?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, watching with amusement as Rose attempted to instruct her brother how to play tea parties.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Our daughter's a bully," Ron told her.

Hermione frowned.

"Didn't she tell you she pushed a kid of the swing today?"

"What?" Hermione looked over to her children, who were both giggling.

"Yeah. They wouldn't play what she wanted, so she decided pushing them over was the answer. Also, Eleanor – her teacher – knows all about Hogwarts and how I'm an Auror."

Hermione paled. "Did you remind her that she wasn't supposed to talk about that?"

"Of course I did!" Ron said. "But she's three, and magic is all she knows. It's who she is. How do you expect her to lie about who she is?"

Hermione's expression told Ron she was contemplating how to go about memory reversal on Rose's nursery teacher.

"Don't worry – she just thinks Rose has an overactive imagination. But, listen, I know you want them to be exposed to that world, because it's who they are too, but I just don't think it's possible. Of course, having them interact with other kids is ideal, but Rose didn't cope today."

Hermione said nothing.

"Yeah, her beating up the other kids probably won't change no matter where she is, but at least around other children from wizarding families she can talk freely about what she likes and who she is, without anyone thinking she's got an imagination on her."

"There's nothing wrong with having an imagination," Hermione whispered.

"I know, but… there should be some wizard nursery thing, shouldn't there?"

"If that existed, then it'd be ideal – of course!" Hermione said.

"Maybe we should share the idea at the Ministry. I mean, I'm sure there are people out there who'd love to mind other people's children all day. I can definitely see that as something Lavender Brown would enjoy."

"It's Finnigan-Brown now," Hermione reminded him. "And besides, don't they have a child Rose's age? I doubt she'd be into it."

Ron shrugged. "No idea. But it'd be worth a look in to. In the meantime, I don't think Rose should go back."

"It was her first day," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and on her first day she told everyone about magic, she hit at least one kid, probably more."

"Maybe it's because I wasn't there with her."

Ron shook his head, exasperated. "She loves you, Hermione, but you heard her – she loved it. She thinks she did, at least. A stranger could have dropped her off and she would have been happy. You know what she's like. Miss Independent."

Unable to accept that she was wrong, Hermione shook her head. "I'll take her tomorrow. I'll make sure I go through everything with her."

Ron shook his head again. "Alright. Fine. Because you're always right."

"I wasn't saying that, Ron!"

"I saw her today, Hermione. It's not for her. She's different, and you need to accept that. There's many reasons why we – as wizards – can't get too friendly in the Muggle world. I think Rose just showed us another one today."

When Hermione said nothing, Ron added, "She's my daughter too and this was hardly a mutual decision. I won't be taking her again, so if you want her to go, you'll need to take her."

"I'll take her tomorrow," Hermione said, and she went to play with her two children.

…

"School, school, school, school!" Rose sang through the doors of the nursery. Running in, she hung her school bag on the hook with her name and without glancing back at Hermione, joined two other children in the book corner.

"Hello. Are you Rose's mother? I met your husband yesterday, so I'm glad I'm meeting –"

"Rose, no!" Hermione hurried over to the book corner, separating her child from a boy lying on the ground, crying. Apparently when Rose wanted a book someone else wanted, her answer was to kick them until they gave it to her. "Rosie, sweetheart, you can't kick people."

Rose rounded on her mother. "I want book!" she said.

"Yes, but the other boy was reading it. You'll need to wait until he's finished with –"

"Mine!" Rose snatched the book completely out of the boy's hand and would have kicked his face had Hermione not lifted her up.

"Rose, you can't do that!" Her tone was sharp, strict now. "It's not okay to kick somebody!"

Rose glared at her. "My book."

"No, it's not your book." Hermione took it from her, restraining her legs. "You took it from the boy."

"Mine!" Rose cried, fighting her mother's hold on her. Hermione was forced to restrain her arms now too. "My book!"

"Over here," Hermione said, furious with her daughter's behaviour. She carried Rose to a quiet area, Eleanor following. Setting the squirming child on the ground, she pinned her arms to the side. "Look at me, Rose."

Rose intentionally turned her head away.

"Rose!"

Rose flinched.

"I mean it!"

Finally, Rose's eyes looked sheepishly at her mother, but her expression remained defiant.

"We're going home."

"No!" Rose cried. "No! Mummy, I be good!"

"Too late," Hermione said, and she grabbed her hand. "We're going home." She turned to Eleanor. "I'm sorry. She's never been violent before."

Eleanor, her face remaining calm said, "Sometimes you need to make the decision when your child is ready to go to school. You never know until you try it."

"Stay!" Rose wailed, tears rolling down her cheeks now. "I stay!"

Hermione grabbed Rose's bag and left with a screaming Rose trailing behind her.

Ron had been right. She had not realised the seriousness of the situation, but now seeing it firsthand, Rose going to a Muggle school was not what she needed.

"I hate you!" Rose said. "Hate, hate, hate!"

Hermione ignored her. She wanted her children to have some form of formal education before they started Hogwarts, but she realised now that that would need to wait until a situation more ideal to their circumstances became available.

Until then, Rose and Hugo were going to be cared for by a relative.

* * *

 _ **No doubt there were many times Ron was right about his children and Hermione was wrong!**_ **  
**

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has left wonderful, encouraging reviews on this! I'm glad you're enjoying some fluffy Romione!**_


	4. Capture the Flag

_**Using the prompt 62. Flag**_

 _ **Also written for the Greek Mythology Competition (Perseus: write about somebody going out of their way to help others)**_

 **Summary:** In a friendly, family game, Hugo reveals a secret Rose has been trying to keep for six months

* * *

 **Capture the Flag**

"Alright, mate, so the deal is – you distract your sister, and I'll go for your mother. We'll lure them out of their secure area, and then we'll send James in to grab the flag. Right?"

Grinning, Hugo nodded. "But, how can I distract her? She'll know. She's not stupid."

Ron frowned, looking over at where the women stood, fighting off another attack from Bill, who was attempting to _Accio_ it despite protective spells placed over the red flag. "Hm, what makes her really distracted at school?"

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "Rose, unfocused?"

"Alright, alright. Well, I've got your mother. I've got a plan for her. You'll think of something." Ron clapped his son on the back and then called James over. "Alright, we have a plan." He proceeded to explain the plan to his nephew.

"On three?" Hugo asked, and the others nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" Ron ran forward, Hugo and James close behind. Ron ran for Hermione, who was in a friendly battle with Bill, while Hugo went at Rose, who was extremely protective of the flag she'd been given charge to guard.

"Hey, Rosie!" Hugo called. As expected, Rose ignored him. "Hey, Rosie! I have a message for you!"

Rose only glared at him, folding her arms across her chest.

Hugo glanced over at where his dad now had his mother in an embrace – that she was trying to get away from. He grinned, turning back to his sister. "The message is important."

"Nice try," Rose said. "I can see James sneaking up, by the way."

James froze.

"No, but this is important," Hugo continued. He watched from the corner of his eye as his parents drew slightly nearer to them. "I received an owl. It's from Scorpius Malfoy."

The colour drained from Rose's face immediately. Her eyes darted frantically from Hugo, to Hermione, and then to Ron. Sensing they hadn't heard, Rose lunged at her brother, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "Shut it!" she hissed.

Hugo grinned at her, ripping himself away from her grip. "Why? Are you scared Mum and Dad will FIND OUT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SCOR-"

Rose's hands clamped firmly around Hugo's mouth. "Shut up!" she said.

Hugo's shouting, however, had distracted Hermione and Ron – and a few others of the Weasley clan nearby. Rose's face had gone from a milky white to a sunburn red. Hugo struggled under her hold, before finally fighting free, gasping.

"Way to suffocate me," he said, pushing her hand away entirely.

"Well, you need to learnt to shut up!" she seethed. She then looked at the others, watching her. "Hugo's just trying to distract me," she said. "Making up stories so –"

"James can capture the flag."

Everyone spun, their eyes falling on James. He held the red flag in his hands, lifting it up and grinning.

"That is so not fair!" Rose cried, but Hugo, Ron, James and Bill cheered, running over to hi-five him. "Mum! That's not fair!"

Hermione only smiled. "The rules were only we couldn't use magic to get the flag," she said. "There was nothing about using… other tactics to capture it."

Rose's eyes narrowed. "There should have been."

"Clearly Hugo knows you better than we do," Hermione then said, and Rose blushed. "In love?"

"That was… _justhimbeingstupid_." She turned away from her mother's raised eyebrow and shot a filthy look towards Hugo. He smiled politely back. She was going to kill him.

…

"Ah, that was a fun game." Ron leaned back in the armchair, sticking his feet up on the coffee table, only to have them batted away by Molly. "I didn't even see James sneak up there, and that's what I told him to do."

"So you're taking credit?" Bill asked.

"Well, it _was_ my idea that gave us the win. What's that now? Five wins to us blokes, and three to the girls? I mean, Hugo did play a role in distracting his sister, but it was definitely my idea for him to do that."

Hermione and Ginny, who were sitting on the other side of the living room each shook their head in turn.

"It's like he's won the world championships," Ginny said in a mock whisper.

"Hey, if it were, I think we'd be a great team!" Ron shot back at her.

"And Rose's personal life had to suffer because you wanted to win so badly," Hermione said.

Ron waved her away. "That was Hugo just embarrassing her. Rosie's not into dating yet."

At that, no one said anything, and Ron sat straighter in the armchair. "She's not, right?"

"She's sixteen," Hermione said.

"So? I mean, you and I didn't –"

"Ron!"

"What? I was just going to say you and I didn't even kiss until we were eighteen." When Hermione said nothing, he added, "What I'm trying to say is, sixteen is so _young_."

"When you were sixteen, did you find it young?" Ginny asked. "From what I remember, you were pining after your now-wife like a love sick puppy, and snogging Lavender Brown as compensation."

"Was not!" Ron argued.

"Were too."

"Not the point!" Ron said. "The point is; Rosie has no love interest. If she did, I'd know about it." He folded his arms across his chest.

Everyone else in the room was highly amused by his bold statement, and this time Ginny leaned in to Hermione, really whispering, "Five Galleons it's Malfoy's kid. Five more that he'll be in denial about it all."

Hermione smiled, looking back at Ron, who was now in a conversation with Bill about the latest Quidditch round. "I have no doubt," she said.

…

"Back to school." Ron looked sceptically around Diagon Alley, stepping out of the way as two kids ran past him, shouting. "What a horrible time to be here," he grumbled.

"Let's go and get your books," Hermione said. "Always good to get those first."

"I personally enjoyed the Quiddich supplies," Ron said, and Hugo and Rose grinned.

"Can I have the money for it?" Rose then asked.

"Pretty sure we pay for it every year," Ron said.

"No, I mean –" Rose's face was pink now, " – I mean so I can get them later. I promised to meet someone at… midday." Her pink had changed to a bright red.

"Oh, really?" Ron asked. "And who?"

"Just… a friend," Rose said.

"A _girl_ friend or a _boy_ friend?"

"Just… a friend."

"I don't know if I like the idea of you going off and meeting someone we don't know, Rosie."

Rose turned to Hermione, seeking the support that usually came with her. This time, however, Hermione shook her head. "We're not prying, Rose," she said. "But your father is right. We'd like to know."

Sensing defeat, Rose deflated.

"I can tell them," Hugo perked up.

"Shove off." Rose pushed him, causing her brother to stumble.

"We don't have a problem with you meeting friends, Rose," Hermione said. "We just need to know where you'll be and who you'll be with."

"Alright," Rose said, becoming suddenly interested in the ground. "Alright, it's Jasmine."

"The girl you constantly tell us you hate so much?" Ron asked.

Hugo sniggered.

"Rose?" Hermione said.

"Fine!" Rose cried. "Fine! I don't want to tell you, because I know you'll hate it. But if you must know, it's Scorpius. He and I have been dating for about six months now, and I swore everyone to secrecy, because I know how much you all hate Malfoys, but he's really sweet. I like him, alright. I _really_ like him."

A moment of silence fell over the family of four, before Hermione passed over ten Galleons. "Where will you be meeting him?" she asked.

"The ice-cream parlour," Rose mumbled.

"Well, we will be heading to the bookshop. We will come to get you when we have finished with our supplies. Make sure you buy everything afterwards."

Still not meeting their eyes, Rose nodded and then hurried off in the direction they'd come from.

"Well," Ron said. "That was unexpected."

"Was it?" Hermione asked as they set off for the _Flourish and Blotts_.

"I dunno. I guess."

"She'll be alright," Hermione said.

"Honestly, Malfoy's kid really isn't that bad, but still… could have picked a better one, don't you think?"

Hermione smiled at him as he threw an arm across her shoulders. "I think she's the best judge of that," she said.

"Don't you go dating anyone anytime soon," Ron said to Hugo. "I won't lose both of you to others."

Hugo only blushed, hurrying ahead of them. Ron grinned as Hermione shook her head at him.

…

"So, did you snog him?" Hugo asked Rose, keeping his voice low to avoid the ears of their parents.

"Shut up," Rose said, her face turning the traditional shade of Weasley red.

Hugo grinned. "You did, didn't you?"

"I said shut up!"

"Rose and Scorpius, sitting in a tree –"

"I will hex you!" Rose warned.

Hugo grinned. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, Rosie." He patted her on the shoulder, which she brushed away. "If you'd like, I'll even help you have more secret meetings with him."

Rose turned to him. "Why would you help me?"

Hugo's grin broadened. "Well, while you were gone, I, for once, had Mum and Dad's attention. When you're not there being a busy-body, they don't have to worry about you and they actually think I'm cool."

This didn't seem to please Rose. "So… they weren't worried?"

Hugo shrugged.

"Not about it being a Malfoy?"

Hugo shrugged again, which appeared to disappoint his sister.

"I thought they'd be furious."

"They're not as against Malfoys as you think," Hugo said. "Dad even said he knows Scorpius is a decent bloke – he still wishes you'd pick someone else, though."

"Ha." Rose looked ahead, where their parents had stopped to peer into a magical furniture shop. "Well, there you go."

Hugo clapped his sister on the back. "Still, I'll help you sneak out and stuff. You deserve to be happy, Rosie."

Grinning, Rose gave him a playful shove. "You just want me out of the picture."

"And you want to snog your boyfriend more. It's a win-win, right?"

Rose smiled, throwing an arm across his shoulders. "You know what – times like this I'm actually glad you're my brother."

"And the other times?"

"You're an annoying little twerp."

* * *

 _ **Alright, so I loosely used the Greek mythology prompt, because Hugo didn't exactly 'go out of his way' to help Rose. He saw a gain for himself, but I also like to think he somewhat cares for her happiness! Thank you to Amber (Cheeky Slytherin Lass) for giving me the idea of the flag part. I was stuck!  
**_

 _ **Also, I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has left reviews so far. I suck at replying personally to reviews, so here is my thank you. They have been extremely encouraging and I'm glad you're all enjoying this collection :)**_


	5. Of Bookstores and Ice-cream

_**Using the prompt 74. Records**_

 _ **Also written for the HPFC Royalty Competition (Prompt: Flourish and Blotts)**_

 **Summary:** Hermione drags Ron and the kids to the bookshop to find information of her family history

* * *

 **Of Bookstores and Ice-cream**

"Honestly, Hermione, if you haven't found it yet, you're not going to find it. Besides, isn't this what a library is for, not a book shop?" Ron smiled awkwardly at the store owner, whose eyes were getting narrower the longer Hermione sat and read one of the books.

"I'll pay for it when I'm done," Hermione answered him absently. "Can you watch the kids?"

"Rose has her nose buried in a book like you, and Hugo is twirling my wand through his fingers in an act of boredom."

"I won't be long," Hermione promised. Her eyes were darting from one side of the page to the other, faster than Ron could follow. He looked at the grumpy owner again.

"How much?" he asked.

"Seven Galleons."

"Merlin's beard!" He dug into his pocket and extracted seven gold pieces. Returning to Hermione, he said, "better be bloody worth it for that price."

Hermione ignored him.

"I'm sure if you asked Kingsley he'd put the book in the Ministry library where you could read it to your heart's content."

"Can you take the kids to get an ice-cream?" Hermione asked.

Ron didn't like the sound of that. It meant she wasn't actually planning to leave anytime soon. But bored of being in the bookshop, and afraid the owner would kick them out soon enough, he gathered Rose and Hugo. "Who wants ice-cream?"

"Me! Me! Me!"

They followed him excitedly from the store, hopping along the street of Diagon Alley, discussing which flavour of ice-cream they'd get today. Once they got to their ten favourite flavours, Ron realised they may have attended Florean Fortescue's a few too many times.

It seemed to be a treat they took the kids to every visit to Diagon Alley. And they visited Diagon Alley at least once every two weeks. He grinned.

"I like the strawberry," Rose said definitively when they stepped inside.

"I want Pinapple!" Hugo said.

"Alright." Ron dug into his pocket again, extracting a Galleon. That usually covered the cost of two ice-creams.

While Rose and Hugo sat and ate their treats, Ron glanced fervently out the window, looking for any sign of Hermione. What was she even looking for in the bookshop? She'd never actually disclosed that information. She'd simply told him she needed to go and immediately sat down with a book in her lap.

It was so unlike her to not even pay for it first.

"Daddy?"

Ron looked to where Rose was holding a fast-melting strawberry ice-cream. "What is it, Rosie?"

"I don't like strawberry."

Ron sighed. "You have it now."

"No, I want the honey one."

"You got the strawberry one."

Rose's bottom lip stuck out as she forced the ice-cream into his hands. Ron sighed loudly this time. "Alright," he relented.

"I want the porridge one," Hugo then said, and he passed his own over.

Ron groaned, but gave Rose another Galleon. After never being able to eat ice-cream as a child, he found it very difficult to say no to either of them. Hermione was always telling him he needed to be firmer.

Not really feeling like either of their half-eaten ones, he threw them into the bin and again returned his attention to the window. This time, he spotted Hermione hurrying into the shop, the book clutched tightly to her chest.

"Ron!" she said, slamming the book onto the table in front of him. "I've found it!" She slid into a chair and flicked to the page she was excited to show him.

Squinting, Ron looked at where she was pointing. "I'm not seeing it," he said after a moment.

"Here." She pointed to just one name. "Reynolds Granger."

Ron frowned. "Forgive me, Hermione, but I have no idea what you're on about."

Hermione smiled. "My mother has been doing some family history research over the past year, and she came across this man. He's my father's great-great-great uncle. There was no information on him anywhere. As far as she could tell he simply vanished from any record after he turned eleven."

"Hogwarts," Ron said knowingly. Hermione nodded. "So, you have a wizard relative after all?"

Hermione nodded again.

"But, isn't that commonly known?" Ron asked. "That all Muggleborns have a wizard relative at some point?"

"Yes, but this man's interesting. The book I found him in is called _Wizards Who Left_. Basically, it's a list of all wizards and witches who rejected the wizarding world. A lot are Muggleborns – like my relative – who preferred the Muggle lifestyle, but some are Purebloods or halfbloods.

"So, I read this and I discovered something interesting."

"If you're going to tell me we're related, I'm not sure I want to hear it."

"No." Hermione pointed to another name. "That's his father. He was also magical. He married a Muggle and was very outspoken about how he wished his own children to be Muggle as well. And, he was disappointed when one wasn't. My great-great-great-great uncle."

Ron nodded. "Well, whatever floats their boat, so the Muggles say, right?"

"It's just interesting," Hermione said. "I never really thought to search any records before about my family. I never truly believed I could have come from a wizarding family, but… at least it's from somebody who liked Muggles."

"I always thought it was probably a Squib," Ron confessed.

"Well, obviously the line eventually turned into that. It raises a question, though, doesn't it? They didn't want wizard children, and it died off. I wonder why that is."

Ron shrugged. "Luck?"

"It's a coincidence if it is."

Ron smiled. "Is this going to be your new obsession, Hermione?"

"No, I just find it interesting. If you really don't want to raise magical children, maybe there's a way to prevent that."

Ron smirked. "You thinking about discovering it? I mean, sending two kids to Hogwarts will be expensive, but I didn't think having another was on your mind."

Hermione waved him away, thoughtful.

Ron shook his head. "Listen, if that was the case, then couldn't it work in reverse? And it's an embarrassment for wizard families to produce Squibs, so you'd think if they really didn't want one, then they wouldn't have one… using your theory."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you're right. Still, I might look at this a little closer." She scanned the book again. "At least we know where my magic comes from now."

Ron grinned. "That's a bonus."

"Mummy." Rose looked up at her mother with wide eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Hermione asked gently, suddenly realising she hadn't acknowledged her children in her haste to talk to Ron.

Rose bit her lip. "I don't like my honey ice-cream."

* * *

 _ **Thank you once again to every single lovely person who has reviewed so far. I get so excited when I get an email! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, for I think exploring Hermione's family is interesting!**_


	6. Bubbles

_**Using the prompt 30. Countryside**_

 _ **Also written for the HPFC Ryalty Competition (Prompt: Bronze)**_

 **Summary:** Hermione gets Rose a birthday present

* * *

 **Bubbles**

"Mummy, where are we going?" Rose bounded along the path beside Hermione, jumping up and down with anticipation.

"You'll see, sweetheart," Hermione replied, smiling.

She had taken her daughter into the far countryside of England, but had not told her where she was going. It was going to be a surprise – one that Ron had blatantly refused to agree to, and that she had ignored.

"Is it a present for me?" Rose asked.

"It may be." It was unusual for Hermione to be excited about such an event, but she was already picturing the look on her daughter's face when the surprise was revealed to her.

Poor Rose never got the birthday she deserved, and in Hermione's mind, she was trying to make it up to her eldest child. Having been born two days after Christmas, it was always swept under the rug and sometimes forgotten about completely by other family members. In Rose's nine short years of life, Hermione couldn't remember one time where the Weasley family had specially planned something for Rose's birthday. They did it for Hugo, and for all the others, but Rose always missed out.

When Hermione had taken her idea to Ron, he had come back with a strong no.

 _"_ _You know what she's like, Hermione. She'll be bored of it within two seconds."_

But Hermione thought this would be different. Rose would really appreciate the present, and she was now old enough to take responsibility for it.

Suffice to say, Ron had lost the argument and argued and mumbled up until when they'd left that morning. Hermione had no doubt that by the time they returned, his attitude would change.

"But Christmas has already been," Rose said.

"I know, but this is for your birthday," Hermione told her. Like every other year, Rose had just assumed her birthday and Christmas were as one. It was how the rest of the family treated it, and Hermione was sick of it.

"Oh." Rose's eyes drifted along the path ahead. "But what's here?"

Hermione's smile widened. "You'll see, darling. It's just a little way ahead. We had to Apparate far away, as the people we are seeing are Muggles."

This caused more confusion for Rose than Hermione anticipated.

"It'll be alright," she promised.

They walked for a little longer, Rose falling into a bout of silence as she no doubt wracked her brains to discover what her present would be. In her mind, Ron was always the one to come back with the fun, interesting things, while Hermione was the more practical parent with books and quills.

This, she hoped, would change both of her children's attitude towards her and her gifts.

"Are you giving me a Quidditch pitch?" Rose asked after a while, and her brows furrowed together.

"No," Hermione said. "I know you don't find Quidditch fun."

"Good," Rose said. "Because Daddy said it would be a good present for me."

Hermione bit back a smile. "Of course he would say that."

"He just wants one," Rose mused.

This time Hermione did smile. "It's just up here."

They walked a little bit further until they reached a set of old, iron gates. Rose peered through.

"It's a bit scary," she said, uncertainty in her voice.

"It's perfectly fine," Hermione assured her. "I've met the man and woman who live here, and they are a lovely couple." She pressed a button on the gate, and after a moment a man's face appeared. He was aged in his early fifties with greying, thinning hair.

"Hermione," he said by way of greeting. "One moment and I'll open the gate for you."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, and a moment later the gates swung open.

They'd entered a farm. Rose's mouth hung open as they walked up the long drive. To their left was a paddock of horses and cows, and on their right were two paddocks of sheep.

"Look at all the pretty animals!" Rose exclaimed.

Hermione smiled.

The same man who'd been on the screen just a moment ago now met them at the front of his house. He wasn't very tall – shorter than Hermione – but he seemed kind. He smiled at Rose, whose nerves abated slightly.

"You must be Rose," he said kindly. Rose nodded. He then looked at Hermione. "My wife is just bringing them around now. Come in."

They entered the spacious farm house, walking to the back where a large verandah attached the living room. The man opened the door to the verandah, where a woman now stood with five tiny puppies dancing around her.

Rose's eyes widened at the sight of the babies.

"Now," Hermione said, kneeling as one of the puppies approached her. It was a chocolate brown one. "Daddy does not approve of this, but I've convinced him. We've decided to get you a puppy for your birthday. These are five that are left and you are able to choose which one you like."

Rose kneeled beside her mother, laughing as three of the puppies came over to her. One even jumped up to lick her face.

Hermione returned inside with the owners, watching through the window as Rose played with all five of the puppies.

"I can't take all of them," Hermione said with a smile, and the man laughed.

After a while, Rose came in, grinning from ear to ear. She had one of the puppies in her arms. It was bronze with a patch of black on its backside. It was also the smallest. "I want this one," she said. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"That one's a girl," the owner said.

Rose's smile widened, if that was even possible. "I'll call her Bubbles."

Hermione, who'd already purchased the dog weeks ago, thanked the couple and they supplied her with a lead, a food and water bowl and some food to get them started. Bubbles, who seemed to adore Rose as much she adored the dog, happily led Rose on the lead back down the drive and out the gate of the farm.

After they'd been walking for some time, Rose said, "Will Bubbles be okay with Apparating."

Hermione smiled. "She should be."

"She's so cute, Mummy! I just love her! This is the best present ever! And Hugo and Daddy will love her too."

"I think they will," Hermione assured her.

It turned out that Bubbles didn't enjoy Apparating as much as Hermione anticipated, the puppy whimpering as they landed in the living room. That went soon forgotten as Rose placed her on the ground of her new home. Suddenly she was bounding around, Rose chasing her under tables and up the stairs.

"So, she obviously liked them then?" Ron said as Hugo also spotted the dog and joined his sister in playing.

"Of course," Hermione said. "Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Ron snorted. "So not only do we have a dog, but we also have a dog named Bubbles?"

Hermione shrugged. "She's cute. Look at her."

Ron watched as Rose and Hugo took Bubbles outside, attempting to teach her to fetch. Despite himself, he managed to smile.

"She'll be a great addition to the family," Hermione said. "And might encourage others to visit us instead of us visiting them all of the time."

"So, that's your ulterior motive?" Ron asked.

"No. I just think it'll be hard for Harry and Ginny to keep their children away once they find out we have a dog."

Ron laughed. "So, you're thinking next Christmas at ours?"

"I'd like that."

Ron laughed again. "Better get working on extending our house then, huh?"

"Maybe."

Rose and Hugo chased their new friend into the house, laughing as the small creature stumbled her way through her new surroundings. Bubbles was an energetic dog – a trait Hermione quietly wished would die down after she became used to the place.

"Oi!" Ron stepped closer to Bubbles, who apparently wasn't toilet trained. "Outside," he then added, and Rose and Hugo dragged the puppy out. "Bloody dog."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed. "Nothing a spell can't fix." She waved her wand and the mess disappeared.

Ron scratched his neck. "How long 'til she's toilet trained?"

"We'll get training right away," Hermione promised. "Now, can you at least _pretend_ to be pleased by a dog?"

"Not if it pees in my house again."

Hermione smiled. "Let's go outside and get to know Bubbles," she said.

"Bubbles," Ron muttered as he followed her into the yard. "I'll never hear the end of it."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this! Once again, thank you for your fabulous reviews! Very much appreciated!  
**_


	7. A Better Word Than 'I Love You'

**Using the prompt 'neck'**

 **Summary:** Ron is having a hard time accepting that Rose is old enough to go to Hogwarts. When he tries to tell her how much he loves her and will miss her, he realises that 'I love you' simply isn't enough for the little girl who has completely stolen his heart.

* * *

 **A Better Word Than 'I Love You'**

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione lit her wand and pointed it at Ron. He'd been restless all night, tossing around in the bed, flipping his pillow multiple times, and eventually resorting to sitting up. He was fiddling with something in his hand, and when she shined her wand on it, any frustration she might have felt, vanished.

He was staring at a photograph of their two children. A two-year-old Rose was smiling up at the camera with a newborn Hugo in her lap. She looked delighted and thrilled to be holding the baby, a look that would change soon after when Rose discovered that she didn't have her parents' attention all the time anymore.

It was Ron's favourite picture of their children. He would always take it with him when he went away on Auror missions.

Hermione reached out her other hand and placed it on top of his. "Are you okay?"

Ron shook his head, looking at the picture. "I don't want her to go."

Hermione smiled. "I know. Neither do I, but she has to. She got her letter."

Ron let out a long, distressed sigh and he sat the picture in his lap, turning to his wife. "It doesn't seem that long ago she was this little. Back then, she be eleven seemed so far away. I'm used to being away from them for a few days, but this is months we're talking about. And what if she can't make any friends there? What if she gets lonely? What if –"

"Ron." Hermione laughed, taking the frame. "This is our Rosie we're talking about. The little girl who has been excited for Hogwarts since she could talk. The little girl who is more than capable of taking care of herself. The little girl who we've raised to be kind, caring, considerate and confident in everything she does. That's who we are sending on that train."

"I just don't know if I can do it." Ron sighed, running fingers over his tired eyes. "I tried to sleep, but I just kept dreaming about something going wrong. Something happening to the train, or she's hurt, or… I don't know. I just –"

"Don't want to let go of your little girl," Hermione said. "I get it."

"No one old me it'd feel like this, sending them off. Everyone goes to Hogwarts, so I assumed that when the time came, it'd be easy to give her up to the school."

"She's still our daughter, Ron, Hogwarts or not. It'll always be hard letting her go."

"I'll miss her."

"So will I."

"She's my – our – daughter. How am I supposed to think sending my _child_ off far away will be what's best for her? Hogwarts is safe, but nowhere is safer for her than here. We know her best. And, here, she won't just be another student sent off to the hospital wing if she gets hurt, we'll actually pay attention to her."

"Ron, stop, will you?"

Ron stared at her.

"You're overthinking. Hogwarts is safer than when we were there. Your only concern is that you'll miss her, Ron. And that's okay. But she'll be fine."

"I don't want to let her go."

Hermione smiled sympathetically, squeezing his hand. "You're such a loving father, Ron. She and Hugo are very lucky to have you. She knows how much you'll miss her, I've no doubt. But I promise you, she'll be alright. It's hard to let go, I know that. When it's time to say goodbye, all you need to do is tell her just how much you'll miss her and say you're looking forward to seeing her again soon." Hermione knew what Ron was like when he was upset, particularly when it was something to do with his children. It had taken him years to start conveying his true feelings to her, and he was still learning it with Rose and Hugo. The last thing she wanted was for Rose to go to Hogwarts thinking her father couldn't wait to get rid of her because he shut down instead of telling her just _how much_ he didn't want her to leave.

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "And if that's too much for you, at least tell her you love her. That's something she can't go to Hogwarts not hearing."

Ron nodded absently, his expression distant. Hermione let the light on her wand out and laid back down. If now was anything to go by, Ron was not going to cope when the actual moment came.

…

"Rosie." Ron laughed as his daughter dragged her trunk down the stairs, already dressed in her school robes. "Rosie, you don't need to wear them now."

Rose looked up at him, confused. "I know, but I want to. I want to be prepared!"

Ron smiled. "Just like your mother, you are."

Rose beamed and threw open the front door to take her trunk out to the car. Ron stared after her for a moment, before following. It felt like only yesterday he'd held the tiny little baby in his arms for the first time. He remembered as clearly as anything her rose-red cheeks that had inspired her name, and how her bright blue eyes had stared up at him, only a few hours old.

He'd not expected the rush of emotions that flooded him in that moment, nor had he thought himself capable of feeling them. He'd fallen in love that day. Not in the same way he had with Hermione, but in a very different, much more powerful sense that he found very difficult to put in words. How was it possible that he had room in his heart to feel such things for her mother _and_ a tiny human he hardly knew? Then two years later there seemed to be even more room for Hugo as well. To this day – eleven years later – he still wasn't sure he had the answer. All he knew was that his perfect little girl would be boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time in a few short hours and he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

He stopped for moment at the door, watching her as she heaved the heavy trunk to the back of the car. He smiled. Sometimes he had to remind himself that she was _his_ daughter, for surely somebody so perfect couldn't come from him. What had he ever done to deserve her?

Sucking in a deep breath and remembering what Hermione had said to him, he walked toward her. "Let me help with that, Rosie." He took her trunk from her hands as she attempted to lift it up herself.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You know, Rosie," Ron said, forcing the trunk into the magically-enhanced boot, "sometimes I have a hard time thinking that you're eleven now and off to Hogwarts."

"Twelve in December," Rose reminded him with a grin.

"I remember my first ride on the Hogwarts Express. I remember how excited I was to finally get to go after I'd seen off all my brothers. It was also when I met your mother and Uncle Harry." He closed the door and turned back to face her. Rose had inherited the Weasley genes in build and temperament. She was tall for her age, had the red hair and a face full of freckles to go with it. Her temper and care-free attitude showed in certain situations, but at the same time he was bloody glad she'd inherited her intelligence and love for learning from Hermione. "It's going to be weird not having you around, Rosie. I've got kind of used to it after almost twelve years. Strangely, I'm not as excited this time."

"You still have Hugo," Rose said.

"Yeah, until we have to send him off too. Then what'll your mother and I do?"

For a moment, Rose stared up at him, and he could almost see Hermione in her. She was thinking about something, though he wasn't sure what.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Rosie?"

"Mum always said you're not good with expressing how you feel. Is this your way of telling me that you love me and you'll miss me?"

Ron wasn't sure how to respond. He could only stare at her. She was a clever kid, switched on and tuned into the feelings and emotions of others. And, by Merlin, he loved her more than he could ever express with words. "Yeah, Rosie. It is."

She smiled up at him, and then without any warning, threw herself into his arms, drawing her own arms around his neck in a tight hug. Ron picked her up, feeling her cheek press against his.

"I love you too, Dad. And I'll miss you so much."

Ron put her back on her feet and smiled. "There's just no words to describe how I feel about you, Rosie. That's why I struggle sometimes, because telling you I love you isn't enough. And I really don't want to have to say goodbye to you. By doing that, it means I have to admit you're growing up."

"I know you're worried about me."

"You know too much for your own good, you do," Ron said.

"But I'll be okay. I'll be put in Gryffindor, just like you and Mum."

Ron smiled at her. "You know I joke about the Houses a lot, Rosie, but I'll be really happy with whatever one you get in, as long as you're happy."

"Just not Slytherin, right?" Rose smiled, and again, hugged him tightly. This time it was Ron who had to force Rose to let go. "You're the best dad in the whole world. And maybe there aren't any words to tell you how I feel about you either."

"Are you sure you're only eleven, Rosie?" Ron asked.

Rose smiled. "Maybe we can just say 'I love you' until we find a better word?"

Ron looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. "That sounds fair. Anyway, come back inside now; your mother, brother and I have a surprise for you."

"No need. We're bringing it out here."

Ron and Rose turned to where Hermione and Hugo were carrying a rather large, bulky object. There was a blanket thrown over it, and Rose gasped.

"Your going away present," Hermione said, setting the gift on the driveway. "Go on, Rosie."

Rose hurried to the present and flung the blanket off the cage. Inside was a large brown owl.

"We know how much you wanted an owl, Rosie," Ron said. "So, Hugo has agreed to keep the cat for when he goes in two years."

Rose – a look of pure delight on her face – knelt beside the cage and stuck her finger in. The owl pecked her affectionately. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy," Hermione said.

"Then I'll call him Brave. It's a good name for a Gryffindor owl."

While Rose and Hugo played with Brave, Hermione turned to Ron. "So, did you two have a talk?"

"Yes," Ron said. "And sometimes I think she's eleven turning twenty."

Hermione smiled. "And you told her you loved her?"

"I told her that there were no words to describe how I felt about her," Ron said.

"And what did she say?"

A smile graced his lips. "That 'I love you' will do until we can find a better one."

Hermione leaned against him and he put an arm across her shoulders.

"She also said I was the best dad in the world."

"Well, perhaps you are. To them, at least. And that's all that matters."

"Well," Ron said with a shrug, "they're the best kids too."

…

"It gets easier, right?" Ron said to Harry as he watched Rose sit down in the carriage right where they stood. "Sending the second one off?"

"Not really," Harry confessed.

"It rips a piece right out of you seeing them all grown up."

"It sure does," Harry agreed, waving to Albus. "And to think in two years, we're right back here again, saying goodbye to our youngest ones.

Ron looked down at Hugo who was watching the train with envy. "I've decided Hugo's not going to Hogwarts. He's staying here."

At those words, Hugo spun around, looking up at Ron with horror. "Dad? I want to go to Hogwarts! That's not fair!" He turned to Hermione for support, who only smiled.

"He's joking, Hu," she assured him. "Your father just has a hard time letting go."

Hugo turned his attention back to the train, though he didn't seem convinced.

Harry and Ron smiled.

"Twenty-six years ago this was us," Ron said. "Who would have seen us here now?" He turned back to Rose who waved at him. He waved back and she then opened the window of the compartment. "Bye! I'll miss you!"

"Rosie –"

"I know, Dad!" Rose said. "Until we find a better word." She grinned at him, and Ron felt an ache in his chest. He stepped closer to the carriage and took her hand.

"But 'I love you' will do for now, right?" He smiled at her.

A moment later, the train began moving. He held onto her for as long as he could, but was forced to let go. Hermione rested a hand on his back as they watched the train vanish from the platform.

"Come on," she said after a moment. "Let's go home."

As they turned back the way they'd come, Ron couldn't help but draw Hugo just a little bit closer. He had two more years at least, before he'd be forced to do this all over again. He better make the most of it, and in the meantime, find a way to let his kids know just how much they meant to him.

* * *

 _ **I just did a HP movie marathon, which I'm always inspired by, and this is this time's inspiration (well, one of). I was compeltely Romione-inspired this time round haha. And yes, I do marathons frequently. A good way to spend 20 hours of my life, not gonna lie.  
**_


	8. Embarrassing!

_**Using the prompt 12. Fifteen**_

 **Summary:** Sometimes family time can lead to embarrassing situations. Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo have a streak of discussing some topics they aren't overly comfortable with.

* * *

 **Embarrassing!**

"What's this?" Hermione stared around the kitchen-combined-dining room, taking in the five plates of breakfast already laid out on the table. She then looked up at a smiling Ron. "Is this for –"

"Fifteen years of you barely tolerating me," Ron said brightly, coming over to plant a kiss on her lips. "Or, fifteen years of being married to you." He kissed her again, and then indicated the table. "Though, I thought we could include the kids also."

Her eyes drifting back to the covered table, a grin spread on Hermione's face. "What a lovely thought, Ron."

"Hey, I can be charming sometimes." He kissed her for a third time, this time holding onto her for a long moment. Hermione kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry."

At the mortified voice, Ron reluctantly pulled away from Hermione and turned to his horrified daughter who was staring up at the two of them. He grinned. "What's up, Rosie? Hi, Ruby," he added, smiling at Rose's friend who had stayed the night.

Rather than responding, Rose rounded on her parents and cried, "Do you two have to be so _embarrassing_? We have _guests!_ "

Ron looked at Ruby, who wasn't giving anything away, and then back at Rose. "How is kissing your mother embarrassing?" he asked.

"How?" Rose said, her eyes wide. "Because you're so…"

"I dare you to say it, Rosie," Ron scowled.

Rose's mouth shut immediately. "You're just… parents aren't supposed to do that in front of their kids, but especially not when they have friends over."

Pulling completely away from Hermione now, Ron turned fully to Rose, slightly put out by what she was implying. "It happens to be our fifteen year wedding anniversary today, thank you very much."

"So?" Rose said drily. She glared at the pair of them. "Just please don't do that… _ever_ again. It's bad enough you have to hold hands wherever you go, but kissing should be…"

"If you'd prefer your mother and I take this to the bedroom, I'm sure –"

"Oh my God!" Rose cried, her face a bright red. She stormed from the kitchen, Ruby following quickly behind her.

Ron laughed.

"That was mean," Hermione commented, though she too was amused by the exchange.

"Well, what would she prefer?" Ron asked. "That we don't talk to each other?"

"She's fourteen," Hermione reminded him. "All fourteen-year-olds hate the idea of their parents engaging in any sort of affection."

"Hmph." Ron sat at the table. "Well, that's bullocks. Fifteen years is a good feat, Hermione."

"And in another fourteen years she may come to appreciate that. But –"

"No. She can just deal with it," Ron said as he piled bacon onto his plate. "It's our job to embarrass them."

Hermione shook her head, but there was no hiding the smile that appeared on her face.

"You know what," Ron continued after a moment. "If we didn't talk to each other, or we fought all the time, she might come to appreciate the fact that I would much prefer to kiss you."

"Just forget it, Ron," Hermione said. "She'll be fine."

"No," Ron said. "It's not okay. You know what. I might do that. I might not talk to you for the rest of the day. See how she likes that."

"You're not going to talk to me on our anniversary?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised.

Ron glared at her, but then remembering it wasn't Hermione he was upset with, he shook his head solemnly. "Well, tomorrow then. See how she likes it then."

Hermione shook her head again, but said nothing. She was best letting him work this out himself, otherwise she'd never hear the end of it.

…

"They're always like that," Rose scowled, falling onto her bed. "It's so humiliating, especially when we're out in public."

"I think it's rather sweet," Ruby said, smiling. "You know, that after all these years they can still be happy like that."

Rose stared at her. "You think _that's_ sweet? They're old, they shouldn't be doing that kind of thing, especially not for all to see."

Ruby shrugged.

"And I'm so sorry you had to hear Dad talk about going to their bedroom. I mean, _surely_ he was joking. Surely they don't…" She shuddered.

Ruby laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rose demanded.

"Oh. I just suppose… well, you probably see them differently because they're your mum and dad, but Mum said their wedding was quite publicised back in the day. Their whole relationship, really. It's quite sweet."

"I don't care how famous they are!" Rose cried. "They should _not_ be doing that kind of thing in the middle of the kitchen when they know we're home!"

Ruby sighed. "Well, I guess I just think you're lucky. All my mum and dad do is fight. Actually, they don't talk to each other at all most of the time."

"Sometimes I think that would be better than kissing every five seconds," Rose moaned. "Honestly, it's so embarrassing."

Ruby shrugged again. "If you say so."

…

"Ron, I'm not going to go the whole day without talking to you."

"You do it all the time anyway. I'm not sure why you're worried now."

"I only don't talk to you when I'm upset with you. And it's not all the time, only occasionally."

"Well, be upset with me."

"I'm getting upset with you right now, Ron. This is ridiculous. There's other ways – _better_ ways – for Rose to understand that she can't dictate what we do in this house."

"This will be the fastest," Ron said. "You know what she's like. She's all talk, but deep down she cares about family. We'll probably only have to do it for an hour or so."

"There's no _we_ in this," Hermione reminded him. "It's just you and your ridiculous idea."

"It's not ridiculous, Hermione."

"You're tricking our daughter into thinking we're not speaking to each other."

"It's just a trick."

"And completely unethical."

"It's not –"

"Alright. You know what, Ron? You've got your wish. I'm not talking to you until you come to your senses. This is a completely idiotic idea that I want no part in."

"Hermione, it's just pretend –"

"No, this is very real, Ron. You'll find that I'm quite good at playing my part today, and maybe even after it."

Ron stared at her for a moment, taking in what she was saying. "But –"

"I've got to get some things from London. I'll be back in a few hours. Hopefully by then you've realised that this idea won't work."

"Hermione –"

"See you, Ron." Hermione stepped into the fireplace and was gone just as Rose came down the stairs. She looked between the fireplace and her bewildered father.

"Yesterday you couldn't keep your hands off each other, and today you're fighting," she said. "Why do you have to be so confusing?"

"I thought you'd be happy about that, Rosie?" Ron snapped, following her into the kitchen. "Considering our affection embarrasses you so much."

"Well, at least you're not embarrassing me today," Rose said as she grabbed a loaf of bread. "That's something."

"So, if you're mother and I get divorced, you'll be fine with that?" Ron asked.

Rose froze for less than a second that Ron hardly noticed it. Then, "As if that's going to happen."

"Well, it might," Ron said. "It could."

"Not with you and Mum. That'll never happen."

Annoyed that she hadn't responded to that statement in the way he desired, he took another route. "You know, Rosie, I don't like your attitude lately. This is not how we raised you."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine. What do you want me to say?" she asked. "You and Mum argue like this all the time, and then a minute later you're all over each other again. What did Uncle Harry call it? Affectionate bickering."

"He said that?"

Rose smirked. "Yep. He also said you've been doing it since the day you met. So why would I be worried? You've been doing it since you were eleven, and yet you're still married and as embarrassing as it is, you still openly show that you love each other. Hugo and I are used to your 'affectionate bickering'."

"Well…" Ron folded his arms across his chest. "We don't… why is your Uncle Harry talking to you about that anyway? It's not his business."

Rose put the knife and the bread down. Her hard expression softened slightly. "Well… I was worried once. A long time ago now. You'd just had some argument over who knows what at their place and he found me upset. I was younger then and I didn't understand at the time that you weren't really arguing… you were just… well, it's your weird way of showing affection. He told me that and assured me there was no way you'd ever get divorced and he'd be surprised if it ever _did_ happened."

Ron opened his mouth, closing it again straight after. He stared at her. "He never mentioned that to us."

"Because it's none of your business!" Rose snapped, her expression hardening again. "Uncle Harry understood it was a private conversation. So, after that, well I haven't been worried. You guys love each other in your own weird way. I just wish you'd be less affectionate towards one another. Especially when I have friends around."

"So… you're never really worried when your mother and I argue?" Ron asked, taken aback by Rose's revelation.

Rose shrugged. "No. You hardly ever argue anyway. Just… bicker for the fun of it."

"And Hugo isn't either?"

Rose shook her head.

"Right…" Ron watched her for a moment, trying to find the words to say, but he couldn't.

"Dad?"

"Rosie?"

"Why are you so worried about this?"

"No reason, Rosie. I'm just… er… glad it doesn't bother you."

Rose nodded. "Mum'll forgive you for whatever you did," she said, smiling. "She always does."

…

"Did you know that Rose and Hugo don't think it's possible that we could get divorced?"

Hermione looked up from the armchair where she sat with a book in her lap. She looked at him, amused. "Is that a problem? Are you considering a divorce, are you?"

"No. But, shouldn't they be worried that it could happen?"

"Why should they be worried?" Hermione asked. "The fact that they aren't shows that they feel secure here."

Ron frowned. "Apparently Harry has had words in Rosie's ear. He told her that the reason she shouldn't be worried is because we 'affectionately bicker' all the time. What does that even mean? _Affectionate bickering._ "

Hermione, who'd genuinely not spoken to Ron until this moment, sat her book down and watched him. "This is really bothering you, isn't it? Rose's whole stand against us kissing in the kitchen."

"Well… well… I want her to be okay with us."

"She is okay, Ron. And, if anything were to ever happen between us, then I'm sure she'd be upset about it. At fourteen would you have liked to have walked into the kitchen and found your parents in an embrace?"

"No, I suppose not," Ron sighed. "But… we're different."

"Not to her," Hermione replied. "She's just being a normal teenage girl."

"Normal? She's becoming bloody rude, she is."

Hermione smiled. "That's fairly normal. Hormones, changes in her body… it happens to everyone. Just because she's a witch, doesn't mean she's immune to nature."

"Yeah. I remember when you were fourteen. You were scary."

"Speaking of changes," Hermione began. "I think it's about time you had a little talk to Hugo. I talked to Rose. You need to talk to Hugo."

"Why me?" Ron asked. "I'm not good with that kind of thing."

"Well, would you have preferred Rose?"

"No."

"You don't have to do it now. Just… soon. Before the Easter holidays end. He's twelve now. He's getting to that age where –"

"Alright, alright," Ron said. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, but he won't thank me for it. No one wants to hear that from their dad. I remember when Dad sat me down…"

"Isn't it your job to embarrass your kids?" Hermione asked, bemused.

Ron scowled.

Hermione smiled.

…

"Are you sure you don't want to do it?" Ron asked, standing out the front of Hugo's bedroom. "I mean, you're better with words."

"No." Hermione nodded at the door. "You need to do this, Ron. You were his age once, and you were also a boy. I wasn't."

"Yeah, but…" Ron shifted his weight from foot to the other. "I just don't know if Hugo and I have this kind of relationship, you know? To talk about this kind of thing. We're more about Quidditch."

"You're still his dad," Hermione said. "And he loves you; he looks up to you."

Ron looked at her pleadingly.

"I can't, Ron," Hermione said. "It's better coming from you, because you were in his situation once. That's why I spoke to Rose; because I understood it better."

"What do I say to him?" Ron asked. "How do I bring it up? I can't just walk in and ask if he's… well, you know?"

"You'll find a way," Hermione assured him. "Just be honest. There's no point in sugar coating it."

Ron nodded and sucking in a deep breath, he knocked on his son's bedroom door and waited for Hugo to say it was okay to come in. He found his son on the floor, hovered over a pair of shoes for no apparent reason. That had always been Hugo, though. He seemed to find the blandest things interesting.

"Hey, mate."

Hugo turned around, grinning up at Ron. "Hey, Dad!"

Ron eyed the pair of shoes and then his son. "What're you doing?" he asked uncertainly.

"Trying to find the right words for my shoe-tying charm."

This surprised Ron. "Your… what?"

"A shoe-tying charm," Hugo said matter-of-factly. "A charm to tie shoes. I think it will be very helpful for a lot of people, especially for little kids, or people who are in a hurry."

Still uncertain as to what Hugo was trying to attempt, Ron came and sat on his bed and stared at the shoes. "So, how does it work?"

"Well," Hugo began, picking up the shoes, "I think the Latin words might just do the trick, but I can't use magic outside of school, so…" He held them out expectantly to Ron.

"You want me to have a go?" Ron asked, taken aback. This was his twelve-year-old he was talking to. Would it be safe to attempt something he'd made up?

"If you want," Hugo said. "I'm pretty confident I've got it right now."

Thinking how not much could go wrong with a shoe-tying charm, Ron shrugged and took out his wand. "Alright, what do I say?"

Hugo beamed. " _Nodum calceus_."

Ron nodded. " _Nodum calceus,_ " he repeated, pointing his wand at the pair of shoes. To his utter astonishment, the laces on the shoes immediately tied together.

"Yes!" Hugo cried. "It worked! I knew it would!"

Ron lowered his wand slowly, staring at the shoes and then at his son. "Hugo, did you honestly make that up yourself?"

Hugo nodded. "Well, at least I think I did. I never found it in any books at school."

"Do you… like Charms?" Ron questioned.

"It's my best subject," Hugo explained. "I'm pretty bad at every other one, but I get most charms on the first go. Professor Flitwick says I could be working on third year spells if I wanted to."

"Oh." A wave of guilt washed over Ron. He'd not known this about his youngest, nor had he attempted to find that out. "Hugo… that's really… amazing!"

Hugo swelled with pride at the compliment, causing Ron to feel even more guilty. His son was some genius Charms student who was capable of developing his own spells, and he'd never noticed before.

"What other spells have you created?"

"Nothing big." Hugo shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to remember that shoe-tying one for work days," Ron said. " _Nodum calceus_."

Hugo positively beamed. "I can't wait to use it at school." He put the shoes aside and dived into his cupboard for something else. Ron took this as his chance.

"Er, Hugo… the reason I came in here… I needed to talk to you about something."

"About what?" Hugo reappeared with another pair of shoes in his hand.

"I admit, mate, it's not a comfortable subject. Neither of us are going to enjoy this, me especially. But, have you, er, noticed any changes about yourself? You know, your body?"

Hugo's face turned a typical Weasley red and Ron averted eye contact.

"No," Hugo squeaked.

Ron nodded. "Well, in that case, maybe we should talk about the possibilities. You know, what _might_ happen."

"Can you practice the spell on these shoes too?" Hugo asked quickly.

Ron stared at his son, seeing his own twelve-year-old self staring back at him. "Mate, are you _sure_ nothing has… happened? Because it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean… I was your age once, and -"

Hugo went ever redder and shook his head. "Nothing has happened!"

"Alright. Well…" Ron now noticed Hugo was averting his gaze completely. It was _exactly_ what he had done at that age, and he knew that when Hugo was ready to talk, he would. There was no point in pressuring him into confessing anything right now, regardless of whether Ron believed Hugo was lying through his teeth or not. "Alright. Well, just so you know, I'm here if you'd like to talk to me about anything before you go back to school. And… whatever's happened – _if_ anything has happened – know that it's all normal and there's nothing to be worried about." He smiled, but Hugo didn't meet his eye.

"Thanks, Dad," he muttered.

Ron waited for a moment, thinking his son might change his mind, but when he returned to examining the shoes, he stood. "You know where to find me if you have any questions."

"I have no questions," Hugo said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I didn't either." He patted his son's shoulder. "Twelve's a good age. Stay twelve for as long as you can."

Hugo shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

"And just remember," Ron added as he moved to the door, "It's all normal." He nodded. "All perfectly normal." He had his hand on the door knob when Hugo spoke again.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"So, it _did_ happen to you?"

"Did what – oh." Ron smiled at him. "As I said, it's all normal. Happens to everyone. Me, your Uncle Harry, Uncle George… you get the picture."

Hugo nodded. "But _why_?"

At this, Ron had no answer. He stood at the door for a moment, wishing that Hermione might walk in and take over. She'd be better at phrasing this in a way that wouldn't give him nightmares for the next five years. Looking back at his son, he sighed and indicated the bed. "Come sit down, Hu."

Hugo obliged, the shoes forgotten.

Ron sat next to him and cleared his throat. "So, maybe it's best if you tell me what's happened. Just to make sure we're on the same page before I horrify you with details you weren't expecting to hear."

Hugo nodded as he stared up at Ron, slightly mortified.

"It's alright," Ron said calmly. "Just take your time. I've got all afternoon."

Hugo nodded again and swallowed. "Just promise you won't laugh."

"Mate, I've already told you I've been through this. It's hardly a laughing matter."

Hugo closed his eyes and Ron waited, again being reminded of himself at that age. The last thing he'd wanted was to share details with his father. Though, now that he was sitting with Hugo, he didn't feel nearly as horrified as he thought. He just wanted to help his son understand himself better.

…

"Mum?" Rose stood uncomfortably at the door of her parents' bedroom. Her unbrushed hair hung loosely at her shoulders and her eyes were red from apparent tears.

Surprised to find her daughter looking like that, Hermione put down her wand that she'd been using to fold clothes and said, "Rosie, what is it?" She held out her arms and Rose hurried across the room, falling straight into them and bursting into a new wave of sobs.

The pair sat there for some time, Rose crying into her mother's arms, Hermione gently running fingers through her daughter's matted hair. After some time, Rose pulled away and looked up at her mother, opening her mouth, but closing it again quickly.

"Rosie, what is it?" Hermione asked again, wiping away tears from her daughter's cheeks. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

For a moment, Rose stared at her, wanting to talk, but unable to find the words to begin. Hermione waited patiently until she was ready.

"I'm confused, Mum."

"About what, darling?" Hermione asked.

"Boys," Rose blurted out, and Hermione smiled.

"Boys? What is it about them that's bothering you? Anything – or _anyone_ – in particular?"

Rose swallowed, nodding. "Did you ever… have a situation where two boys liked you at the same time and you weren't sure which one to choose? You liked them both?"

Hermione continued to stroke her daughter's hair, contemplating her answer. After a moment, she nodded. "In a way."

"What did you do?" Rose asked, her voice suddenly desperate. "How did you choose between them? I like them both. They're both sweet. One I know you and Dad would prefer over the other, but…" More tears sprung to her eyes. "It's just so confusing."

"What is it that's confusing you?" Hermione asked. "The fact that you like them both and you're not sure if you could choose one over the other? Or that you feel guilty for liking them both?"

"They've both asked me to the next Hogsmeade visit on a… sort of date. The first one to ask, well… I was flattered, so I said yes. Then the other asked me and I didn't know how to tell him I already had a date, so I agreed… and now one's found out and he's quite upset. I don't blame him, really. I'm an idiot. What did you do, Mum? What should I do?"

Again, Hermione didn't answer immediately. She watched her daughter, noticing the anguish on Rose's face and how much this was upsetting her. Ron had been right, she'd been a lot moodier these holidays than usual and Hermione wondered if this was partly to blame for it. "I don't think I can really answer that for you, sweetheart," she said after a moment. "I don't know what's in your heart."

"But you just said –"

"My situation was a little bit different, Rosie. When I was in that situation, I… I knew who I _wanted_ to choose. Unfortunately, it took him a little bit longer to work that out for himself."

"Dad?" Rose asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Who was the other person, then? What made Dad the better choice?"

Hermione smiled, glancing at the door. Ron was still locked away with Hugo, hopefully finding answers to any of Hugo's questions. She smiled briefly before turning back to her daughter. "There's a reason why your father isn't too fond of Viktor Krum."

"The _Quidditch_ player?" Rose said, her mouth slightly open. "Really?"

Hermione nodded.

"And you chose Dad?" Rose seemed to realise how that sounded, because she added, "I mean, I'm glad you did, but… really?"

"What is it about these boys you like?" Hermione asked. "Why is it so hard for you to choose between them?"

Rose hesitated, also looking at the door. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Dad? He's not going to be happy."

"Whatever is said here stays between you and me," Hermione promised.

"Well, there's one… Bartley MacMillan. He's in James' year, and he's really popular amongst the girls, but for some reason he's interested in me. He's really cute. Then there's… there's…" Rose looked nervously towards the door. "Scorpius."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked calmly.

Rose nodded.

"I thought you weren't fond of him?" Hermione asked, remembering her daughter's insistence that she would never be friends with a Malfoy.

"I don't… I mean, I didn't. But he's changed. And he's really sweet and I think he really likes me. He's asked me out before, but I always said no. But… it's different now. He's different."

"You don't think Bartley likes you?" Hermione questioned.

"No, I think he does, but –"

"Rosie, if there's a but, what does that tell you?"

"But he's the one every girl fantasises about. And he asked _me_! _Me_! Jasmine thinks I'm an idiot if I don't accept."

"I didn't think you liked Jasmine."

"I don't. But she's right. I'd be an idiot if I turned him down."

Hermione watched her daughter for a moment. "Rose, if you were to accept Bartley's offer, would it truly be because you like him, or because you think others will make fun of you if you don't?"

"But if I choose Scorpius, then Dad will –"

"Don't worry about him at the moment, sweetheart. I know his opinion is important to you, but how do you feel about them both? Truly?"

Rose's eyes drifted to her hands. She shrugged. "Dad'll kill me."

"No he won't. He loves you."

"But, he hates the Malfoys. He's told me as much, but Scorpius… he's just… he's really sweet. He's not like his dad."

"I know," Hermione said. "But it sounds to me that you really do know who to choose… deep down. Is it Scorpius?"

Rose thought about it and then nodded. "I don't want it to be, though."

Hermione stroked her hair again, smiling. "Sometimes we just can't control what our hearts do. I know that better than anyone."

"You didn't want to love Dad?"

"No, I meant when you were born. I meant you, Rosie. You and Hugo filled spots in our hearts we didn't know existed. Remember that."

Rose smiled. "You and Dad really aren't going to get divorced, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Because I don't want that to happen. I don't mean to get angry at Dad, but he just –"

"He's never understood teenage girls, Rosie," Hermione said. "He didn't back then, and he still doesn't now. But he tries. He really tries. His only problem is he forgets you aren't five anymore. Maybe go a little easier on him in the future?"

Rose nodded. "I'll try."

Hermione smiled at her. "Is this what has been tearing you up over Easter? This boys business?"

"Yes," Rose mumbled. "I felt guilty, because I think I really wanted to go with Scorpius, but I didn't want to admit it. But then I felt bad that I'd said yes to someone else, because he was really excited. He's been sending me owls all holidays, but not in the annoying way. I've _wanted_ to get them."

Hermione kissed her forehead. "As long as he's kind to you and treats you how you deserve to be treated, then there is nothing wrong with who you choose to go with."

"He will, Mum. I know he will."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Before the conversation could go any further, Ron entered the room. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Oh, hi Rosie. Did you know your brother's a genius?"

"Hugo?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"He designed his own charm for tying shoe-laces. Look." He pointed his wand at his own pair of shoes and whispered the spell. Like before, the laces tied in a second. "He did that himself!"

"It's amazing what you discover when you talk to your children," Hermione said. "I could have told you Hugo was quite apt at charms."

"Well… he's quiet, you know," Ron said defensively. "He's always kept to himself more than Rosie, but… he's quite talented, isn't he?"

"Both our children are incredibly smart," Hermione said, smiling at Rose. "I suppose you spoke to him about the other topic?" she added.

"Yeah… yeah. It went quite well, actually. Turns out he was a bit frightened by it all, because things have happened, but was too scared to ask. But I think I've helped him understand it all a bit more."

Rose turned to Hermione with an askance expression.

"Your dad just had a bit of a chat with Hugo about growing up. You know, similar to the one we had a while ago. But for boys."

"Oh," Rose said.

Ron chuckled. "Ah well, both our kids know where babies come from now. That's our job done."

"Please never talk about that in front of me," Rose said, standing up. "That's… not for your children to think about."

"I'm not the one sitting on the bed where –"

"Just because I know doesn't mean I _want_ to know," Rose cried and she hurried from the room before Ron could finish the sentence.

"Why must you tease her?" Hermione asked.

"Because I know she can handle it." Ron shrugged, taking Rose's spot on the bed. "But it really wasn't that bad talking to Hugo about all that stuff, you know. Anyway, how did you know he was ready for that talk? And don't tell me you guessed. You knew."

"Harry told me," Hermione said.

"Harry? What is it with him? Does he take weekly visits to Hogwarts and talk to all of them?"

Hermione ignored him. "Apparently Hugo confided in Albus once, and Albus wasn't sure what to do so thought mentioning it to Harry meant he'd pass it on to us. Which he did."

"It's weird to think they're at that age," Ron said. "They're now older than we were when we met."

"They're growing up," Hermione agreed. "You need to realise that, especially about Rose. You'll push her away if you don't."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"She gets so upset with you sometimes because you still treat her like she's five. She's fourteen, and whether you're ready or not, she will have relationships with other people, and you're going to have to accept that."

"Is that what she was in here about before?" Ron asked. "Boys?"

"That is between me and her. Just know that when it happens, you'll have to accept her choice and be okay with it."

Ron grunted a reply. "I know what boys her age are like. I know what goes through their minds. They –"

"Then trust Rose," Hermione said. "Trust that your daughter is smart enough to make sensible choices for herself. And please, for the sake of your relationship with Hugo, take interest in him a little more. Take him to a Quidditch match every so often, take him for ice-cream. Just the two of you."

"I take interest in him," Ron argued.

"Yet, you didn't know he had quite an invested interest in charms and was very, very good at it?"

Ron flushed.

"You see you in him, don't you?" Hermione said.

"Every bit of him. Except for the charms part. I was rubbish at them when I was twelve."

"Then don't push him away. He's very much like you, Ron. Including the insecurities of having an older sibling who does better at everything he does, no matter how hard he tries."

Ron nodded, looking down at his hands. "I've kind of failed with him, haven't I?"

"Failed? Ron, I didn't mean that. I just meant –"

"No, it's okay," Ron said. "I get it. But… I did kind of fail with him. You know I love him, but I guess because Rose is so loud, while he's so quiet, I always just assumed he wanted to be left alone. But I'll make more of an effort with him from now on. It was good talking to him. We had something in common. We've both been twelve-year-old boys."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad, because he craves your attention. He looks up to you."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "Maybe he sees himself in you, just like you see yourself in him."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Though, a role model? Me?"

Hermione smiled again. "Sometimes you do a better job than you think. Most of the time, actually. You're a good dad. They know that."

Ron laughed. "Heh. We've got two pretty great kids, don't we?"

"Only the best," Hermione agreed. She kissed him again.

"And we're good, aren't we?" Ron continued.

Hermione kissed him again. "We're always good," she said.

* * *

 _ **I didn't realise this ended up so long. Whoops. I got side tracked. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it!  
**_


End file.
